1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, a battery mounting apparatus and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking and releasing assembly for selectively locking and releasing, for example, the battery being received in the battery mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of portable electronic devices such as camcorders, digital cameras and compound mobile phones have been developed. These devices are for the most part becoming lighter, more compact, and slimmer to facilitate portability.
Generally, portable electronic devices use a battery pack as a power source.
For this purpose, the electronic devices have a battery mounting apparatus for mounting the battery pack. The battery mounting apparatus typically comprises a battery mounting portion provided on a main body of the electronic device, and a locking member for locking a battery received in the battery mounting portion. The locking member is movably mounted to the battery mounting portion and elastically engages with a locking recess formed on the battery pack in order to fix the battery pack.
To separate a battery pack, a user manually pushes and separates the locking member from the locking recess of the battery pack, and withdraws the battery pack. In this case, however, another manipulation of withdrawing the battery pack is required after releasing the battery pack received in the battery mounting portion.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved battery pack, battery mounting apparatus and an electronic device which detachably mounts to a locking member.